1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical integrated circuit apparatus, and, more specifically, it relates to an optical integrated circuit apparatus that allows direct optical communication among arbitrary multiple optical transmission/reception units or an optical integrated circuit apparatus that allows arbitrary optical communication among multiple optical transmission/reception units at a same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an opto-electronic integrated circuit apparatus has been known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-67770). The opto-electronic integrated circuit apparatus includes an optical wiring substrate, multiple opto-electronic integrated circuit (IC) chips, and multiple optical waveguides.
The multiple opto-electronic IC chips are discretely placed on the optical wiring substrate. Then, each of the multiple optical waveguides is placed between adjacent two opto-electronic IC chips.
Then, the adjacent two opto-electronic IC chips transmit and receive optical signals through the optical waveguide placed there between.